disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Part of Your World
"Part of Your World" é uma canção escrita e composta por Alan Menken e Howard Ashman para A Pequena Sereia, que mais tarde tornou-se tema de Ariel. Ela também é destaque na adaptação musical da Broadway do filme e em Kingdom Hearts II. Essa música também aparece em "Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life" e "Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party no Walt Disney World", ambos os vídeos tendo músicas ao vivo na tela. A canção é cantada por Ariel, a personagem-título, enquanto que em sua caverna escondida que detém todos os seus tesouros, a maioria dos quais são objetos humanos. Revela como Ariel deseja ser humana e viver entre a sua cultura, e como ela está cansada de ser uma sereia que vive no fundo do mar. No segundo filme, A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar, a música é cantada no final do filme, pela cantora country, Chely Wright. Na versão brasileira, a canção recebeu o título de "Parte do seu Mundo", cantada por Gabriela Ferreira e Kiara Sasso. Letra Primeira versão Ariel: Look at this stuff, isn't neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think: "Sure, she's got everything" I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal, I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of your world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn! When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world Versões brasileiras Versão de 1989 por Gabriela Ferreira Hoje eu tenho uma porção De coisas lindas nesta coleção Posso dizer que eu sou Alguém que tem quase tudo O meu tesouro tão precioso Tudo o que eu tenho é maravilhoso Por isso eu posso dizer: Sim Tenho quase tudo Essas coisas humanas são úteis Mas pra mim são bonitas demais Para o povo do mar, são inúteis Mas pra mim ainda é pouco Quero mais Eu quero estar onde o povo está Quero ver um homem dançando E caminhando em seus... como é que eles chamam? Ahh... pés Com as barbatanas não se vai longe Tem que ter pernas pra ir andando Ou passear lá na... como é que eles chamam? Rua Durante a noite, durante o dia Lá eles andam com alegria Tudo eu faria Eu só queria, ser desse mundo O que eu daria pela magia de ser humana Eu pagaria por um só dia poder viver Com aquela gente, conviver e ficar Fora destas águas Eu desejo, eu almejo esse prazer Eu quero saber o que eles sabem Fazer perguntas e ouvir respostas O que é o fogo? O que é queimar? Será que eu posso ver Quero saber, quero morar Naquele mundo cheio de ar Quero viver Não quero ser... Mais deste mar Versão de 1997 por Kiara Sasso Tenho aqui uma porção De coisas lindas nesta coleção Posso dizer que eu sou Alguém que tem quase tudo O meu tesouro é tão precioso Tudo o que eu tenho é maravilhoso Por isso eu posso dizer Sim, tenho tudo aqui Essas coisas estranhas e curiosas Para mim são bonitas demais Olhe essas aqui preciosas Mas pra mim ainda é pouco Quero mais Eu quero estar onde o povo está Eu quero ver um casal dançando E caminhando em seus... Como é que eles chamam? Ahh... pés As barbatanas não ajudam não Pernas são feitas pra andar dançar E passear pela... Como eles chamam? Rua Poder andar Poder correr Ver todo dia o sol nascer! Eu quero ver Eu quero ser, ser desse mundo O que eu daria pela magia de ser humana? Eu pagaria por um só dia poder viver Com aquela gente e conviver E ficar fora destas águas Eu desejo, eu almejo este prazer Eu quero saber o que sabem lá Fazer perguntas e ouvir respostas O que é o fogo? O que é queimar? Lá eu vou ver Quero saber, quero morar Naquele mundo cheio de ar Quero viver Não quero ser Mais deste mar Reprise Na versão reprise é escrita e composta por Alan Menken e Howard Ashman para o filme de animação e também é destaque na adaptação musical da Broadway. What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, And I could be, Part of your world (Instrumental) I don't know when, I don't know how, But I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see! Someday I'll be, Part of your world Versão brasileira Quero viver, onde você está Quero ficar aqui ao seu lado Quero também ver você Sorrir pra mim Vamos andar Vamos correr Ver todo dia o sol nascer E sempre estar Em algum lugar Só seu e meu (Instrumental) Eu não sei bem Como explicar Que alguma coisa vai começar Só sei dizer Que a você Vou pertencer! Final Na versão final é a música tocada para o dia do casamento de Ariel e Eric após a derrota de Úrsula. Ariel encontra-se com seu pai para dizer adeus uma última vez. Ela se abraçam e ela sussurra as palavras: "Eu te amo papai". Depois que o coro começa. Now we can walk! Now we can run! Now we can stay all day in the sun! Just you and me! And I can be, Part of your world! Versão brasileira Vamos andar Vamos correr Ver todo dia o sol nascer E sempre estar Em algum lugar Só seu e meu Galeria PW1.jpg PW2.jpg PW3.jpg PW4.jpg PW5.jpg PW6.jpg PW7.jpg PW8.jpg PW9.jpg PW10.jpg PW11.jpg PW12.jpg PW13.jpg PW14.jpg PW15.jpg PW16.jpg PW17.jpg PW18.jpg PW19.jpg PW20.jpg PW21.jpg PW22.jpg PW23.jpg PW24.jpg PW25.jpg PWR1.jpg PWR2.jpg PWR3.jpg PWR4.jpg PWR5.jpg PWR6.jpg PWR7.jpg PWR8.jpg PWR9.jpg PWR10.jpg PWR11.jpg PWR12.jpg PWR13.jpg PWR14.jpg Part of Your World Reprise.png PWR16.jpg PWR17.jpg PWR18.jpg ar:بره في دنياك en:Part of Your World es:Part of Your World fi:Unelmiin mä jään fr:Partir Là-Bas it:La sirenetta (canzone) ru:Весь этот мир tr:O Dünyada Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos Categoria:Canções de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Canções de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções de Encerramento